


Driftwood

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: The Theme Is... [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Pining, Romance, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: So the theme is...Merfolk(?) Huh? Um okay....Let's see what I can do. This'll probably be shorter than my other one, but I'll still give it my best.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Theme Is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722148
Kudos: 7





	Driftwood

The ocean looked quiet at dusk. One could even hear the small waves shifting against the nearby cliff this time around, the shifting of sand beneath Veronica's shoes could also be heard as well. The dark ocean seemed to blend into the fading night sky, remnants of the sun still lingering, unable to let go of its grasp on the world. It was a welcome change of scenery in contrast to all she had dealt with today.

A pleasant night to compliment the peaceful silence; one she hoped would erase the tension she had be holding out on all day with a small stroll on the beach. You'd think with the way she was moving, she didn't particularly have any sort of destination, any sort of goal or purpose for this little walk. You wouldn't be entirely wrong, but she did have a place she wanted to go to.

After some walking, Veronica had reached the bottom of the cliff, where it the sand, waves and rocks met ways. Veronica looked out to the sea for some sort of confirmation and began to slowly edge herself between the cliff and the waves. She put herself on all fours to stop herself from falling from the slippery feeling of the rocks. She's done this plenty of times before, knowing which rocks to put her body weight on, and which ones to avoid completely. The waves she had heard in the distance were beside her now, splashing against her every so often. She didn't mind, and as she crawled a little further on the rocks she reached her destination a couple feet away: A small cave. On a high tide, it would normally be submerged by the water, inaccessible to her, but not today. Veronica finally stood up and as she did the, wind picked up and whipped her lab coat out, the free tail twisting out into the wind. She didn't mind that either. The trial of rocks and waves had ended and course sand met her drenched shoes. She promptly took them off, along with her socks, and shifted off her coat, carrying them in her arms as she walked over to the cave entrance. 

* * *

It was relatively dark, as the fading sun had finally fallen, but the moon has yet to make an appearance in the sky. So the best illumation within the seemingly empty cave was the smaller pools of water beneath her feet.

 _What a shame,_ Veronica sighed, _I wanted to see more of his face today..._ She didn't see him, not coming up from the larger pool of water in the far end of the cave, nor at the entrance. She pouted, she was a rather punctual person, and didn't appreciate tardiness, even for their little encounters. As always she found her usual place to sit, using her already damp lab coat she layered it on top, and sat down, staring at nothing in particular, and simply waited. For one minute turned into two, which turned into three, then four....five...

six.

seven 

eigh-

_ **Splash~** _

"Hello there, _darling~_ You're here early, so I take it that my charms have finally taken a hold of you, hm? I knew it had to happen eventually! Tonight's the perfect night for you to finally jump into my loving ar-" 

_**Splash** _

Veronica had flicked a handful of water into his already dripping face, stopping his verbal antics midway. The pose he had immediately went away as he quickly tried to wipe the water from his face.

"I'm not early, it just that you're late " She stated matter-of-factly. Feigning agitation over his tardiness. He's done this many times before, so it was nothing new, but his appearance, however late it may be, always managed to make her smile on the inside. She slid down off her seat and hung her head back, closing her eyes, giving her full attention to listening to the only other voice in the cave- Asmodeus.

"V _eronica~_ You didn't have to do that!" Asmo made a rather childish pouty face, upset that she ruined his grand entrance. He lowered himself onto the cave floor, leaving only his head and arms visible to Veronica; if she even bothered to look in his direction. "Come on! Why won't you look at me?!" Asmo still held his pouty face, and his tail causing noticeable ripples in the water he was perched in. 

Asmodeus was indeed a 'mythical' ocean creature, one that has said to lure sailors and such to their imminent doom, and steal away small children from their mothers, highly territorial creatures called mermaids- or rather a merman in his case.

Asmo however, doesn't completely fit the super, duper mysterious merfolk vibe.

  * He doesn't come off as the mythical, or at least he doesn't _always_ come off that way.
  * He also doesn't lure sailors to their imminent doom " _I have standards! They hardly keep themselves clean on those tight little ships! Hell no!"_
  * He doesn't steal away small children " _Excuse you. I have no business with little children. They aren't developed yet. Give them another 20 years...then I'll come back for them~"_
  * He's not exactly _territorial._ " _The number of people I've slept with? Hmm, how many slices of bread have you eaten in your little lifespan? You don't know you say? Well, I **do**_ _know that you're welcome to my bed anytime~"_
  * He does know magic. " _I can't have my wonderful patrons know I'm a mermaid all the time you know. Humans wouldn't be able to stand my charms and affections at full force! So a little suggestion here and there and all they'll know is that they had_ _very good time last night."_



Veronica has been close to Asmo for two years now, slowly going on three. Her life had been vibrant and full of pleasantries with Asmo. Despite being a scientist in the field of merging magic and science together she held very little attachment to it now, and the reason is:

"I broke up with my boyfriend today."

Veronica spoke aloud. She was talking to Asmo, but couldn't bring herself to face him. Instead settling on staring out to the cave entrance, mindlessly playing with her hair.

Asmo raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything just yet, simply settling himself on to the cave floor, head resting in his arms, only staring at her figure, waiting for her to continue.

"It's odd, I definitely felt as though he was meant for me, once upon a time. But over time, I guess my standards changed and...now I want something else. Something that will give me some sort of attachment. Like driftwood I suppose."

She still wasn't facing him. It was agitating him.

"Driftwood, used to be just a plank out at sea- floating aimlessly, already lost its purpose. The sea, slowly but surely breaks it down. Into something without edges or value. It used to be apart of something, but now it's not. Just like my relationship I suppose...What do you think As- mMmPh-?!"

_When did he get out of the water? How did he get out without a sound?! Why is he-_ But all remaining thoughts slowly washed away by gentle pressure of Asmo's lips on hers. It was tantalizing, almost passionate the way he tilted his head to get more access to her mouth. She could't see it with her focus on Asmo's face so close to hers, but his tail was completely out of the water, the tip gently slapping the puddle of water he came from in excitement, as he inched himself closer to her with every small breath that escaped her until he was completely on top of her, his tail mingled with her own legs. It came to a point where she felt her hand move around Asmodeus's body, landing on his back and gently pushing him forward, further into the kiss. It surprised her, the way she was acting, or rather the lack thereof, yet she could feel him smirking against her.

For what seemed like a blissful little eternity, Asmo backed away, albeit with very little desire to do so, and a sad smile on his face.

Veronica was completely left in a daze, he hand still suspended in the air,"Why did you-"

"I can feel it from here. You can't hide it from me, love. Especially not anymore, now that I've seen how you're body reacts~"

She immediately put her arm down, silently cursing herself for falling into whatever little trap he put up. He scooted next to her, and she gave no intention of pushing him away.

"You still wanted to be in that relationship. Or should I say, you still wanted to be in a relationship. But you just couldn't bring yourself to ask for any of that love you desperately wanted. You still wanted to be a part of that big wooden ship, if we follow along with what you were saying before."

"I bet now you're going to ask that you want to be with me?" Asmo has tried making little remarks about this before, but he's never gone this far before.

"Well...since you offered...I'm kidding doll, really! Don't give me those scary eyes!" Asmo was chuckling to himself. "I'll give you however long it takes then! You've already fallen for me, so it's just a matter of time before you come back!" Veronica was surprised by his usual certainty. 

She smiled, and tilted her head to glance at Asmo's tail. The cave they were residing in was still dark, but she could make out the wet glittering pink scales. She wanted to wait for the day she could see those scales shine against the sun, so:

"I'll be back for you then. "

* * *

_Three months later..._

There was a lady, out once again by the bottom of the cliffs. It was rather windy, so one could see her bright orange hair blowing towards the sea. But she wasn't alone this time. 

There seems to be a man with almost pinkish blonde hair by her side, pulling her along the rocks towards the other side, laughing at each other;crashing waves be damned. Something so seemingly small as walking together can bring them so much joy. When the two finally reached the little cave on the other side, well, it been said if you ever see those two enter the cave, you are immediately to look toward the horizon.

Because out there in the distance there will be a splash of water, almost a small sign of waving farewell for now.

**Author's Note:**

> My gods, I don't know how to do endings do I? I really couldn't figure out how to end it....Darn. 
> 
> Hm. My best bet is to see if next week, there will be a better topic I can do a better job at.


End file.
